Love Over War
by Ceestar
Summary: COMPLETE! CHP. 9'S UP! Yeah, I'm alive Rated for viloence. A Prince and A Princess, who are sick of royalty life and just want to get out and meet someone, but can their love last, when their families are at war? SamanthaSpyke
1. Getting Out of The Palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
ceestar: HELLO! This is my first Medabots fic, like I said in my last KND fic, I was going to make a Medabots one, this story is dedicated to JessieHeart and HFH, because I think they are the best Medabots story authors in the world and they are also my idols and inspirations, thank you! Now read!  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Out of the Palace  
  
10:00 am Shioro Palace  
  
"Now Samantha, I want you to stay in your room, there is to be no running off into the village, for who knows what kind of people are out there. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes father." Princess Samantha sat on her bed, she was totally bored with life with so much royalty.  
  
"Good, no get ready, Prince Koji will be coming in a couple of hours." Her father, King Shioro, left the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
Samantha sighed.  
  
"Doesn't father understand how bored I am of this life as a Princess?" She chucked one of pillows at the wall. "I want to get out of this castle and meet someone, someone to love and be together with. Why is it that I can not choose a husband. I do not want to marry Koji! (A/N Okay, in the show she might want to marry Koji, but not in this okay ppl, sry to those who were hoping for a S/K fic)"  
  
Samantha looked around her room and eyed her chest of scarves.  
  
"Hmm," she thought to herself. 'Maybe if I tie enough scarves together, I will be able to climb down, out of the window, and explore the village.'  
  
So she tied tens of scarves together and threw them out the window.  
  
"I can not go looking like this!" Samantha threw her dress off and put on some average baggy brown pants and a yellow t-shirt (I don't know what the fashion was like then, but I'm sure they didn't have jeans, otherwise she'd be wearing those).  
  
'Now, slowly, slowly,' Samantha carefully lowered herself out of the window and onto the ground.  
  
"Now, I'm pretty sure the village is this way." Samantha walked off to the west, not knowing that that was the way to the forest.  
  
10:00 am Hiroko Palace  
  
"But father! There is such a large world out there just waiting for me to explore!" Spyke pointed out the window.  
  
"I know, but the large world is no where for a young prince like you to be. Besides, Princess Erika will be coming soon."  
  
"I don't want to marry Erika! I want to go out into the real world and find a wife by my self! (In the show, Spyke might not be like this, but a bit more stupid, but I don't know how to make him stupid so, yeah ^^*)"  
  
"There is no way I will be letting my son out there, who knows what kind of people are out there in the village! Now you stay in here and get ready, Princess Erika will be here in a couple of hours." With that, King Hiroko slammed and locked the door.  
  
"Arrr!" Spyke groaned and fell onto his bed, then he looked at the window.  
  
"Well, father can't STOP me from leaving the palace."  
  
So he jumped off his bed and went over to the window.  
  
"Hmm, there's no way a peasant would dress like this."  
  
He went over to his cupboard, grabbed some clothes, changed and went over to the window again, now in black pants and a blue shirt.  
  
"Now, if I just carefully step onto the ledge, and then WOW!"  
  
Spyke was placing one foot onto the ledge when he slipped and fell into the shrubs below.  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
He slowly got up and rubbed his aching back, then he walked, straight into the forest.  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it good? Please review and tell me what you think!! Bye for now!  
  
From ceestar! 


	2. Meeting in the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
ceestar: I'm back! Thanks for all those who've read and reviewed! Before I go on, I'd like you all to meet my half cousin (goes and drags Numbah 7 out while she is trying to resit). Everyone, this is Numbah 7, and I am Numbuh 7, so we are half cousins that love the KND! Well, I'm done talking, back to the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting in the Forest  
  
10:30 am Some Forest  
  
"I've been wondering around in this place for half an hour now!" Samantha walked around a tree. "Hey! I've passed this tree before! That means I'm going around in circles!  
  
"AAHH! OWW!!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
"What was that?!" Samantha was shocked, she thought she was alone. She followed in the direction that the yell came from.  
  
Spyke sat there rubbing his umm, behind.  
  
"THAT HURT!! Huh?" Spyke looked over at Samantha. "EEP!"  
  
"Who are you?" Samantha asked, helping the clumsy boy up.  
  
"Thanks, I'm.." Spyke didn't want to give out his real identity.  
  
"Think of a name, quick, or she'll expect something, umm, umm" He thought as quickly as his mind could possibly go.  
  
"I'm Prince Spyke, son of King Hiroko." He blurted out.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" He mentally hit himself.  
  
"Oh, well what do you know, I'm Princess Samantha, daughter or King Shioro." Samantha introduced herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Spyke bowed (he was raised that way, you know).  
  
"So what is someone like you doing out here in the forest? And why were you up in that tree?" Samantha spotted the broken branch next to Spyke.  
  
"Huh, oh well, uh, you see, I was bored, so I ah, came out here. Then I got lost, and so I thought I'd go higher. Then, well uh, the branch gave way. That's my second fall today." Spyke looked away.  
  
"Second?"  
  
"Yeah, I fell out the window when sneaking out of the palace. Luckily I landed in some shrubs."  
  
Samantha giggled. "You poor thing (A/N Okay, now the characters are totally wrong, but well, they are Princes and Princesses)."  
  
Samantha took Spyke's hand.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Come on, I want to get to know you a little better."  
  
"Yeah, me too?"  
  
"I know a place, I've never really BEEN in the village, but from the palace, I've seen this beautiful place, but we need to get out of here first."  
  
Surprisingly enough, the new couple saw some light ahead (okay, so I have no imagination)..  
  
"Well what do you know?" Spyke cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Come on." Samantha dragged Spyke out of the forest.  
  
Far away, well, actually it wasn't that far, King Hiroko and King Shioro were looking through eyeglasses. They saw the two, hand in hand.  
  
Shioro Palace  
  
"That blasted son of Hiroko's has taken my daughter! She is to marry Koji! How dare he get his son to take my dear Samantha! This mean war!"  
  
Hiroko Palace  
  
"That daughter of Shioro's has taken my son! He is to marry Erika! How dare he get his daughter to take my young Spyke! This means war!"  
  
Well that's another chappie! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, I know this story isn't great, but I try, any ideas, tell me. Well, cya all! This chapter is dedicated to Numbah 7, for being a great half cousin and friend!! 


	3. Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
Ikki: Why am I not in this story? Why is it only Sam and Spyke? I'M THE WORLD CHAMP!  
  
Me: Ikki, where's everyone else?  
  
Ikki: Coming, they'll be through the door any minute now.  
  
Me: Well, bug me later, my readers are waiting for the chapter. *Pushes Ikki out the door*  
  
Ikki: NO! They're my readers!! Who wants my autograph?! *Ikki gets pushed out the door and I lock the door*  
  
BANGBANGBANG  
  
Me: Stop it!  
  
BANGBANGBANG  
  
Me: GRR!! Excuse me please, just read the fic, while I go DEAL with Ikki.  
  
Chapter 3: So it Begins  
  
"So it's decided, we'll meet each other here at the entrance to the forest after lunch tomorrow." Samantha held Spyke's hands in her own.  
  
"Well, I see you tomorrow then," the two of them lightly kissed (oooooooooo.) and went their separate ways.  
  
Hiroko Palace  
  
"Okay, now how do I get back to my room without being detected." Spyke looked around for a way to get in. "How did I get out?" A little thought bubble appeared over his head, and Spyke saw himself falling out the window and landing in the bushes. "Okay, so I can get back in the way I came out." He sweat-dropped and sighed.  
  
Shioro Palace  
  
"Good, my rope is still there, I can just simply climb back up into my room before anyone notices that I was gone, man I'm such a genius, I scare myself sometimes." Samantha laughed.  
  
The slowly and carefully, she climbed up her 'rope'. When she got to her room, Samantha didn't notice the figure sitting on her bed.  
  
"There, I made in and out, met someone that I will love, and nobody even noticed." She laughed again and fell onto her bed, only to see the red and angry face of, her father!  
  
"Uh, uh, father! What a pleasant surprise, and what may I ask do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?" Samantha blurted out.  
  
"I am so doomed. I hope father didn't notice anything, otherwise this is going to mean trouble for me and Spyke." She thought.  
  
"Samantha." King Shioro growled (kinda like Baron Von Banish in 'Return of The Screws'). "Um, ye-yes father?" The poor girl was now shaking violently.  
  
"Oh boy, here comes the 'HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM THE CASTLE WHEN ANYTHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU?! AND WHO WAS THAT BOY?!' I am so doomed.'  
  
But to her surprise.  
  
"How did that boy get you?!"  
  
"Huh?" Samantha stopped shaking and just stood there.  
  
"How did that awful son of Hiroko's get you? Did he use some sort of Dark Magic?"  
  
"FATHER! He didn't use any Dark Magic, you always blame it on Dark Magic! Besides, he, Spyke, didn't do anything, I'm the one that left the castle, and then I bumped into him in the forest. Uh oh!" Samantha just realized what she had just said, she slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"So," the king hid his eyes. "You decided to escape from the palace, because you didn't want to marry Koji?"  
  
"Um, yes father."  
  
"Do you know? That I saw you."  
  
Samantha stared at him blankly.  
  
"I saw what the two of you did before returning to the palace."  
  
"UH OH!!"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! I AM NOT HAPPY SAMANTHA!! I have already spoken to King Hiroko, there isn't much time, actually, I do not think there is much time at all. Our troops are going to attack their castle in mere hours."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Hiroko Palace  
  
"Oh well, I'll just have to go through the front gate. I'll tell father that, umm, I'm sure I'll think of something."  
  
Spyke strolled over to the front gate; he didn't expect the gates to be down.  
  
Then he saw some soldiers on riding out of the palace.  
  
"GAH!!!"  
  
He leapt out of the way, but only to fall into the moat.  
  
"GREAT! Now I'm all wet!!!"  
  
He took a while to climb out of the moat, but when he did, he saw that more and more soldiers were coming out of the castle. Followed by, his father!  
  
"Father, what in the world is going on?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious my son? That daughter of Shioro took you away from the castle and into the forest."  
  
"BUT FATHER!! I ran away from the castle and bumped into Samantha. Oh great! Now what have I done." Spyke slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
His fathers eyes narrowed.  
  
"Umm, father?"  
  
"Then this gives me even more reason to start this war."  
  
"WHAT! WAR!!"  
  
'Yes, you knew that you were supposed to marry Erika, and you also knew that that the kingdom of Shioro is our enemy. So, the love between you and Shioro's daughter shall never BE!! Our forces will be attacking in mere hours. The troops are now just standing by for my order to attack."  
  
"No.."  
  
End of Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, but I had a complete blank! But I finally completed the chapter. So now, How will Spyke and Samantha share their love, if their familes are going to war?! Stay tuned for the next chapter.WAR!!  
  
Until then cya!  
  
~ceestar  
  
Henry: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY?!  
  
Me: GAH! Hey! I already finished the chapter, why couldn't you come earlier?!  
  
Henry: Because, well.I was busy! *tries to hide the rare medal he is holding*  
  
Me: Whatever, don't worry, you'll be in the story soon, I've already planned a part for you.  
  
Henry: OH! Is it a good part?  
  
Me: Depends how you define good!  
  
Henry: Well it better be.  
  
Me: Why did have to come now, I just got rid of Ikki? Well, at least it's only you and.  
  
Rest of Medabots gang bash through the door  
  
Entire Medabots gang (except for maybe some quiet people, like Karin): WHAT ABOUT US?! WHY ARE WE IN THE STORY!?  
  
Me: Spyke, Samantha, why in the world are you complaining? You too are the stars of this fanfic!  
  
Spyke and Sam: Oh yeah.  
  
Ginkai: WHAT ABOUT ME!  
  
Me: You're in Series 3! You're too new to be in the story, maybe next time, Ginnkie.  
  
Ginkai: SO WHAT I I'M NEW!! I SHOULD STILL BE IN THE STORY! AND DON'T CALL ME GINNKIE!  
  
Me: Oh come on, you don't hear Zuro complaining!  
  
Ginkai: Grrr.  
  
Me: OKAY!! LISTEN, I PROMISE TO TRY AND FIT YOU GUYS ALL INTO THE STORY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT?!!  
  
Everyone: O-K!  
  
Everyone leaves. But Metabee stays.  
  
Metabee: Ah-hem.  
  
Me: *falls into a chair* What?  
  
Metabee: Our little deal.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, here.  
  
I throw a watermelon at him.  
  
Metabee: KIKIKIKIKI ( That adorable noise that he makes).  
  
Metabee walks off. Only to see Arc-Dash listening.  
  
Arc-Dash runs off: HEY GINKAI! GUESS WHAT? I KNOW HOW CEESTAR KNEW YOUR NICKNAME!!  
  
Metabee: WHY YOU!! LASER CANNON!  
  
Me: Will I ever get any peace?! Please review 


	4. No One Wants War?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
ceestar: Alright, the long awaited Chapter 3! Sorry about the argument last chapter ^^*, the guys are very fussy.  
  
Medabots gang: WE ARE NOT!!  
  
ceestar: Admit it, you guys are and you know it.  
  
Medabots Gang: Whatever!  
  
ceestar: Sure, whatever, anyways, so there is to be no complaining until at least the end of the chapter alright?  
  
Medabots Gang: We promise!  
  
ceestar: You know, I can see your fingers crossed back there guys.  
  
Ikki, Henry and Ginkai: No you can't!  
  
ceestar: SEE! You do, you guys said that I can't see your fingers crossed, that means that they are!  
  
Ikki, Henry and Ginkai: *grumble*  
  
ceestar: Okay, there will be no more complaining until later, my readers want to see what happens you know!  
  
Medabots Gang: Whatever  
  
ceestar: Let's just get this over with should we?  
  
Chapter 4: No One Wants War?  
  
Hiroko Palace  
  
"Sire,"  
  
"Yes?" "We're ready for the attack, we're just waiting for your word."  
  
"Good, Agata, I'm trusting you to win this war for us."  
  
"Yes sire." Hikaru left the room.  
  
"Father, do we really have to go through with this?" Spyke pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I'm not going to let you marry my enemy's daughter."  
  
Spyke sighed.  
  
'What am I going to do?' He thought. 'Oh Samantha.'  
  
Shioro Palace  
  
"I will be giving the word soon Tenryo, get ready."  
  
"Yes sir. I will ready the troops." Ikki left.  
  
"Father please! I don't want to go to war with Spyke."  
  
"I'm sorry Samantha, but there is no way you will ever see the enemy's son again."  
  
'What am I going to do? She thought. 'I love Spyke so much.'  
  
Hiroko Grounds  
  
"Okay men, King Hiroko will be giving the word to attack soon, so I want you all to be ready." Henry gave the orders to prepare for the attack.  
  
"I will be leading the attack with Karachuchi and Team A. Zora, I want you to lead Team B as back up. Ginkai, you will lead Team C to be long range attack. Is that clear?"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
"Let's start practicing."  
  
"Sir?" Koji went up to Henry as the other teams left.  
  
"Yes, Karachuchi?" " I was wondering. Why are we going through with this war?"  
  
" I don't know Koji. I must admit, I think the young prince and princess Samantha look great together."  
  
"I know sir, so I do not know why King Hiroko and King Shioro want to go to war. Many innocents will be killed."  
  
"I know Koji, but this is out of my hands, we can not make the kings decisions. We were only chosen to lead the troops into battle, but we have no say about it."  
  
"What if everyone else feels this way too Hikaru?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if we all feel this way, and the opponents feel this way? What I' saying is that maybe the Kings are the only ones that want to go through with this war, because the prince and princess certainly must not want it."  
  
"You have a very good point there Koji, I will talk it over with the rest of the troops, now let's go join the rest of Team A."  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
Shioro Grounds  
  
"The time has finally come troops. A lot of us thought that the war would not actually happen, but I'm sure none of us are thinking that now. The king has said that we will be attacking very soon, so I want us all to get ready." Ikki was very nervous, he didn't want to lose his life in a war.  
  
"I hope everyone remembers the plan, but just to be on the safe side, I'll go over it again. Azamake, you and I are leading the 1st squad into direct battle, in other words, Squad A, will be lead into front line combat with by Lieutenant Azamake and myself. Squad B will be lead by Sloan, you are to our back up, incase the enemy pulls anything sneaky. Rinataro, you are the leader of Squad C, who will be using the long range attacks. Is that clear to everyone?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" "Alirght, let's MOVE MOVE MOVE! Get started on your training, we may only have a very short while, so squeeze in as much practise as you possibly can. Team A, I'll will be with you shortly."  
  
Ikki walked over, away from the commotion. Erika followed him.  
  
"Sir? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything is just fine Azamake."  
  
"But, you seemed troubled."  
  
"I can't hind it from you Erika. I don't want this war to happen. I'm, I'm afraid of what might happen, to the kingdom, to these people, to you, and to me. I don't really want to hurt anyone, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm sure everyone else feels the same way."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, while I was on patrol last night, nearly everyone was talking about how they didn't want t fight in the war."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I myself do not want this war to go on, the young miss and Hiroko's son look good together. I wish I knew why the kings would want to stand in the way of their love."  
  
"Erika, what if Hiroko's side DOESN'T want this war to go any further too?"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Think about it, if every one of our troops don't want to fight, what makes you think the Hiroko's do?"  
  
END OF CHAPPIE! Phew, sorry if you all wanted war, but I just don't have the heart to most likely kill all these characters, I really don't want to, sure that probably makes it a more exciting story, but I'm sure no one here wants to read as their favourite character gets killed! Oh yeah, sorry that there are no Medabots in this, I promise to put the Medabots in my next story.  
  
Metabee: THAT'S RIGHT! WHERE ARE THE MEDABOTS?!  
  
ceestar: What did I just say?!  
  
Metabee: Well, you didn't explain WHY we're not in the story.  
  
ceestar: Fine I'll tell you. You've read the fic Metabee, I don't exactly have a very good imagination, especially when you compare it with Sam's Tour, or Armageddon (my apologises if I spelt it wrong), and please don't mention the huge number of spelling errors, I'm a lazy person alright? I don't re-read my chapters before I post them. Anyways, I just didn't know how to get the Medabots into a MEDI-EVIL STORY!!!!! I WAS GOING TO PUT SOMETHING IN THE STORY (can't remember what that thing was) BUT COULDN'T, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO HAVE THE MEDABOTS?!  
  
Metabee: Well then we'd better be in your next fic, or else!  
  
Metabee starts to glow green.  
  
ceestar: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!  
  
Henry pops out of no where  
  
Henry: THANKS!  
  
ceestar: GAH!  
  
Henry: I'm the leader! I'm the captain! YES!  
  
ceestar: You know Henry, either way, it's not that big a role (yet).  
  
Henry: Oh well!  
  
Erika: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY LAST NAME?!  
  
ceestar: I play the game (the Medabots RPG'S), and when I spoke to your mum, I said 'Ok, thanks Mrs Azamake'.  
  
Erika: Oh, ok then.  
  
ceestar: Well, that's all for now..  
  
Ginkai: OH NO IT'S NOT!  
  
ceestar: WHAT?  
  
Ginkai: Nothing, I just wanted to be in this chapter.  
  
ceestar: You are!  
  
Ginkai: But I don't talk, so HI READERS! DID YOU MISS ME?!  
  
ceestar: 1. They are MY readers, and 2. I'm tired so you can complain next time.  
  
Ginkai: Ok, whatever. Let's go Arc-Dash.  
  
ceestar: Bye Arc-Dash.  
  
ARC-Dash: Uh, cya. *blush*  
  
Ginkai: WHAT! I thought you liked Miss Nae!  
  
Arc-Dash: YEAH! I thought YOU liked Miss Nae!  
  
Ginkai: What? I don't like another girl! Right readers?  
  
Readers nod  
  
Arc-Dash: Yeah well they haven't seen your room!  
  
Ginkai: WHAT!  
  
Arc-Dash: You entire room is covered with pictures of ceestar!  
  
Ginkai: Eh, it is not!  
  
Arc-Dash: Yes it is! And so is Ikki's! You haven't even seen Metabee's photo albums! There's hundreds!  
  
Ikki, Ginkai and Metabee: HEY! AND LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE HER!  
  
Arc-Dash runs away, chased his medafighter and the hot headed world champs. ceestar: They are so weird *sweatdrop*. Oh well, please review. 


	5. The War Must Go On!

ceestar: ok, I'm back, I know you guys want war, so I'll give it to you, maybe, you'll have to see how I feel. Sorry the sequences are so long, but you know, they're a lot easier, so that's given me an idea for my next fic, but on with this one. Oh yeah, and sorry about the little riot over me in the last chapter, that was really stupid, having them like me and all, I shouldn't brag or show off like that, a thousand apologises!!  
  
Ginkai: HI!  
  
ceestar: Hi, now go play with Sarah.  
  
Ginkai: What does SHE have anything to do with this?  
  
ceestar: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Ginkai: NO WAI..T!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"What is it Tenryo? I want you to let off the attack soon."  
  
"Yes, I know sire, but the troops and I were just wondering why must we go to war? "  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ikki shook.  
  
"We are going on with this war because MY daughter is in love with the enemy's son!"  
  
"But sir, if we were not going to war, they would not be our enemy. Besides, the young miss and sir look good together."  
  
"SILENCE! Now go get the men ready, and launch the attack, in ten, minutes."  
  
"Grr..yes, yes sir." Ikki left.  
  
*Out side*  
  
"Well, what did he say, Ikki?" Erika asked, but she sees Ikki's angry eyes.  
  
"We have to launch the attack in 10 minutes."  
  
Erika gasped.  
  
"He didn't listen?"  
  
Ikki shook his head, Erika saw that he had his fists clenched tightly. Erika put on hands on her chest and looked sadly at where the enemy's base was.  
  
"Erika, go get the troops, tell to be prepared, and attack on my command."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do it Amazake (sorry, I wrote Azamake before, it's actually Amazake)!"  
  
"Umm, yes sir." Erika said weakly as she rushed towards the other trrops.  
  
Hiroko Grounds  
  
"He didn't listen!" Henry slammed his fist on the table. "Not only didn't he listen to me, but we're to attack in 10 minutes!"  
  
The main men of his troops were standing on the out side of the table.  
  
"10 minutes?" Koji was shocked, he was for sure that the king would listen to Henry. "We can't attack!"  
  
"We can not disobey the kings orders Koji! Now," Henry stood up straight. "Everyone, take your positions, and be ready, I will be ordering the attack soon!"  
  
Everyone sighed, they didn't want to attack, but saluted.  
  
"YES SIR!" They all left the tent. Koji took one look at Henry, who was slumped back in a chair, Koji could tell this was as hard for Henry as it was for him.  
  
(WARNING!! MANY POV's coming up)  
  
Ikki and Hikaru are standing by, waiting for their orders to attack.  
  
Ikki's POV  
  
Why must this war go on? I still have my whole life ahead of me. This just too much!  
  
I took out a small case from my pocket, and opened it. I stared at the ring that was inside.  
  
I haven't even gotten a chance to tell, Erika.  
  
I snapped closed the box and put it back in my pocket.  
  
Hikaru's POV  
  
It's hard to think about what might happen to everyone. There are so many things I keep on wondering. How long is this war going to last? Will everyone live through it or not? Will I live though it or not.  
  
I clenched my fist by my side.  
  
This war isn't going to be easy. No war is. But the main question is, what will become of it? So many will perish, and for what, just because the kings do not want their children to marry someone, and for that many must die!!  
  
I felt so angry, so much rage was swelling inside of me. Then I looked up again, at the rising sun. It seemed so beautiful, the rays felt so warm, I had never really felt such a warm feeling. It made me wonder, would this be the last warm feeling I would ever have.  
  
Erika's POV  
  
Oh Ikki. I can't believe this is how it's going to end. NO! I can't think that way. This war just can't happen! I mean, I love Ikki, and he may be killed in this senseless war!  
  
Tears started to stream down my cheeks. I put my face into my hands and cried. How can I stop this war?!  
  
Koji's POV  
  
I can't believe this is actually happening. The war is actually going to take place. Why won't the king listen? No one wants this! How long will it take for him to get that through his thick skull!  
  
I don't want to die! I don't want to watch anyone get hurt! Why must anyone get hurt?  
  
This is just so wrong!  
  
I felt so many emotions pushing up inside of me. Anger, sorrow, fear. I didn't really know what to feel.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!  
  
ceestar: Sorry about the long wait, writers block you know? I got reviews saying you guys wanted war. So, I'm going to give it to you, but be warned, there is going to be some violence to your favourite characters in the next chapter(s). So, I want reviews telling me who you're favourite character is in this story ok? Thanks ppl!  
  
Metabee: PICK ME PICK ME!  
  
ceestar: You're not on this remember?  
  
Metabee: Oh yeah. Drat!  
  
Henry: I got a good part!  
  
ceestar: Yeah, glad you're happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!  
  
ceestar leaves the room.  
  
Ikki: What's this?! How come this was so short!  
  
Metabee: Hey look, a note! It's addressed to Mr. Referee Dr. Aki.  
  
Metabee takes the letter.  
  
?????: I'll take that!  
  
Metabee: WHA!  
  
????: It is addressed to me so I will open it!  
  
Metabee: FINE!  
  
Dr. Aki: Dear readers,  
My apologises for such a short sequence, I just can't think of anything like I usually do. Nothing seems to be coming to my mind. A serious cause of Writer's Block has struck me, I think. I will hopefully be updating soon. In the mean time, why not join my group?  
  
I will try to update more regularly from now on. Sorry about the spelling errors also.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
ceestar 


	6. It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
ceestar: Ok, man, Writer's Block is so annoying, end of the school year!! Man, I think that all the major exams are over and done with. Next week is swim school, then the week after that, on Wednesday, JAMBAROO WHERE YOU CONTROL THE ACTION! It's an amusement park. Anyways!!  
  
Dr. Aki: By the way, ceestar has asked me to tell everyone that she will be lacking sequences until she can cure her case of Writers Block. She apologises for this. Ah yes! She also told me to warn you all that the war officially starts in this chapter, so this is now rated for violence! PG I reckon, because ceestar says she does not have the heart to really kill anyone, hopefully, but many WILL get hurt, you have been warned.  
  
In the background, you can hear ceestar laughing like a made man, author, mad author!  
  
Chapter 6: It Begins  
  
Hikaru and his troops stood by, they were to launch the attack any second.  
  
Across the battle field, Ikki's troops stared at the oppositions castle. Their eyes were full of fear, terror, and rage, but mainly fear.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" The kings yelled at once.  
  
For a second, everyone stood still, they couldn't move, the war had really begun, it had ACTUALLY begun.  
  
The troops looked at their leaders, Henry and Ikki took a deep breath, before yelling:  
  
"CHARGE! ATTACK!"  
  
On Ikki's side, Erika whimpered, before running, following Ikki.  
  
They all ran, and ran, and ran more still, it was a lot of running, before they finally had the enemy sighted.  
  
Ikki and Henry nearly froze in their tracks, but knew they had to keep on running, this was definitely going to be a fight, to the finish!  
  
Everyone ran into their positions, the front line combat drew their swords and charged at the enemy. They very soon ran into one on one sword fights.  
  
Ikki and Hikaru stared each other in the face. They knew it would come to this, both of them had their swords in hands, but neither could attack. Their swords were at their sides, but they just stood there. Something was holding them back from attacking.  
  
A strange feeling inside of the both of them was saying that some how, they seemed to know each other, very well, and be very close friends.  
  
"Ikki!! What are you doing?!" Erika screamed, while dodging an enemy's blow.  
  
"Hikaru! Get on with it!" Koji sliced at his opponent, they only just missed it.  
  
The two commanders snapped back into reality. They stared right into each others eyes, thousands of thoughts racing in their confused minds.  
  
"IKKI!"  
  
"HIKARU!"  
  
The two drew their swords from dangling by their sides, to in an upright fighting position. In mere seconds, the two swords would clash.  
  
Some last thoughts ran through their heads.  
  
Ikki's POV  
  
Oh boy! This is the moment, I can't believe it! I was SO sure that this would never happen, but, but now, it's happening. Why can't I attack Hikaru, he's been standing there all this time, I've had the chance to just slash my sword at him and kill their commander. Something's holding me back though, something's telling me that I, I know him, that Hikaru and I are the closest of friends or something. But I don't understand. He is merely my enemy, my opponent, my opposition, I MUST defeat him, but, but I can't. What can I do?  
  
Erika.............  
  
What am I going to do? Everyone is screaming, in pain? Who knows, but I do know that some of them are yelling for me to begin this final battle with Hikaru, I better get it on.  
  
Hikaru's POV  
  
So, this is the moment of truth, when the two captains come face to face, swords in hands, troops at battle, and ready for the final showdown.  
  
Ikki Tenryou, my opponent, he is the one I must defeat in order to bring victory to my troops and the kingdom, then I will be a hero, to the village, to the king, and to my troops, to everyone! If I'm lucky, maybe I will reach out to the heart of Kirara.  
  
Then why can I not attack? Why do I seem to be stuck to this spot, where I just can't leave, I almost feel that I'm a close personal friend to this Ikki so that I can't attack him, but we are no friends, we are just enemies. How in the world can we be friends? This makes no sense, but everyone is waiting, I better, I better attack......  
  
The two finally yelled out before the sound of two more swords came clashing. The swords are whammed right into each other.  
  
Ikki and Henry used all their might, but neither of them made any damage. They just pushed and stared, nobody knew whether or not they were concentrating on the fight, or still lost in their own worlds, but they the two of them knew, that this fight would not be won, not if the two captains weren't even trying to win it, just lost in their own worlds and not knowing what in the world is going on around them. They broke apart.  
  
Erika wondered if they'd ever get tired of staring, her opponent only just missed her, she got badly cut on the side though.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"ERIKA!" Ikki spinned around, Henry didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Hikaru, now's your chance! Get him!" Koji screamed.  
  
"Huh?" Hikaru came back to reality and saw Ikki running towards the fallen Erika.  
  
He slashed at the person that attacked her. He screamed in pain and ran off to the tents, staggered.  
  
"Erika, are you alright?!" He held her in his arms (aww, how sweet!).  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine sir." She replied weakly.  
  
"Hey, the name's Ikki." He smiled.  
  
"Ikki."  
  
"Come on Hikaru, what in the name of Dr. Aki are you waiting for?! Shoot him!" Koji screamed again, tossing Hikaru a set of arrows (is that safe? Well, this is war I guess) and a bow.  
  
"Umm.uh right." Hikaru held the bow and arrow in his sweating hands. He squeezed his left eye shut to aim.  
  
Hikaru's POV  
  
Millions of thoughts ran straight through my head, in a few seconds only, it was strange how I could make clear of it all.  
  
Ok, so, I'm standing right here, in seconds, I'm going to kill the enemy's leader.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
I.I'm going to kill someone?  
  
But I can't. That's total murder. I can't shoot someone with an arrow.  
  
Tenryou never did anything to me, how, how can I kill him? He's just another human being. He deserves to live as much as I do, I just can't let this arrow go, I, I have to drop it, I cant shoot (is it just me, or have I accidentally made Henry a lot like Irvine from Final Fantasy 8 when he was supposed to shoot Edea?).  
  
"HIKARU! HURRY UP AND GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH! COME ON, DO IT ALREADY!" I heard Koji, his voice, it sounded so scared.  
  
I don't know how Koji could possible think I could kill someone. Then again, his voice DID sound scared, maybe he doesn't, but just wants to go home, he just wants all this to end, to end this stupid war.  
  
War.  
  
War, people die in wars.  
  
So does that make it ok for me to kill Ikki? Does it give me the right to take the life away from another human creature?  
  
ANSWER ME, DOES IT?!  
  
I gripped tightly on the bow and arrow, my hands were sweatier than ever. I gulped down hard.  
  
Well, Hikaru, this must be one of those decisions that will change your life things. Man, I never thought that one of those things would ever happen to me! This is so mad, it's, insane!  
  
Why me? Why couldn't someone else be in this position?  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
"Captain!"  
  
I heard my troops yelling, I guess Tenryou's troops had their ears drowned in the noise of the battle, well, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no.  
  
I shut both my eyes tight.  
  
YES  
  
NO  
  
YES  
  
NO  
  
YES  
  
NO  
  
YES  
  
My eyes burst open, and I let go of the arrow.  
  
Ikki's POV  
  
Erika, you can't go, you just can't.  
  
I wonder if Hikaru will come after me, for leaving our "battle".  
  
Erika.  
  
I looked at her wound. It was a cut, not a minor one, but a very deep one. It didn't look fatal, I hope.  
  
"I need to get you to Nae right now!"  
  
"Ikki, the troops need you!"  
  
"No, you're more important."  
  
"Ikki."  
  
"Erika."  
  
Our eyes closed and our mouths slowly got closer and closer together.  
  
They touched, and the moment, which I wanted to last forever, broke in an instant, but the time that it did last, felt so warm, so comforting, as if the war didn't matter, as if nothing but her mattered.  
  
"Erika, I have something to ask you."  
  
"What?" She looked confused, her face was saying, what in the world would I be asking at a time like this.  
  
I dug my hand into my pocket, searching for the ring.  
  
Her eyes stared into mine, and mine into hers.  
  
Suddenly, all those warm feelings I had felt vanished in an instant. All I felt was pain. I looked down, an arrow, I had been hit.  
  
The last thing I thought were the words " Erika, please, will you marry me?"  
  
The last thing I felt, was my body falling into Erika's arms.  
  
The last thing I heard was Erika's voice, "IKKI! I LOVE You."  
  
The last thing I said, was to Erika, "I love you too."  
  
I took one to want I think, will be my last breath.  
  
END OF CHAPPIE!!  
  
ceestar: Well? What does everyone think? The next chapter will be up, when I feel like it, HAHA! Just kidding, the next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. But it will not be up unless I get at least 2 reviews, well, I'll put it up anyways, but I NEED REVIEWS, IT HELPS ME THINK, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT! I must say, I was thinking of killing Hikaru, but this arrow thing's been in my head since the beginning of the story, but now (about Ikki and/or Henry that is) I wonder, to kill or not to kill that is the question!  
  
Well, stay tuned, I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope! R/R!!! 


	7. An Unexpected Visit

ceestar: Sorry about the wait, and thanks for the reviews people! I loved them! Okay, so, I've totally made up my mind whether to kill or not to kill, but I'm not telling you! HAHAHA! You're just going to have to read and find out. Oh yeah, I just finished the 7th grade yesterday, so it's finally summer holidays, though it does feel like it's gone real quickly. So, I'll try to update as much as possible over the next 5 weeks ok?  
  
Ikki's POV  
  
Suddenly, all those warm feelings I had felt vanished in an instant. All I felt was pain. I looked down, an arrow, I had been hit.  
  
The last thing I thought were the words " Erika, please, will you marry me?"  
  
The last thing I felt, was my body falling into Erika's arms.  
  
The last thing I heard was Erika's voice, "IKKI! I LOVE You."  
  
The last thing I said, was to Erika, "I love you too."  
  
I took one to want I think, will be my last breath.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"IKKI!" Erika cried as another solider carried Ikki to the first aid tent.  
  
The solider lay Ikki on one of the beds, as Miss Nae came running over.  
  
"What happened Erika?" Miss Nae quickly bandaged Ikki's wound.  
  
"I don't know." Erika was able to mumble out in between her tears. "Ikki was about to tell me something, but someone," she buried her face into her hands. "Someone fired on him!"  
  
Miss Nae hooked Ikki up to some equipment (well.uh.this may be medi-evil times, but they must've had SOMETHING! If not, too bad! This is my fic and I'm the boss of it!).  
  
"Don't worry Erika, it looks like Ikki ought to be fine, so you should stop worrying. It looks like whoever shot at Ikki either wasn't very good, or very nervous. The wound isn't that bad."  
  
Erika forced a smile, but inside she was very relieved.  
  
Elsewhere (ok, Samantha's room to be exact)  
  
Samantha looked out the window, at where all the unnecessary battle was raging. She sighed.  
  
"This is so unfair. Why? I've been asking that so long, why do I even ask it anymore? Even I'm getting sick of that word. WHYWHYWHY?! Grr! I'll bet all these other princesses don't have to have her family and her lover's family at war just because they ran away from her room. This is so unfair!" She thought to herself.  
  
The princess's thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the window.  
  
Samantha couldn't tell what the noise was, it sounded like someone climbing up towards her window.  
  
Having the war going on, Samantha immediately guessed it was one of the enemy's troops, so she quickly got the closest thing she could lay her royal hands on, which just _happened_ to be a her lamp, that was made out of cold, hard silver.  
  
She unplugged the lamp, and held it tightly over her head, and stepped next to the window, she held her breath.  
  
Spyke climbed into the window, tired, very very tired.  
  
"Aah *puff*, finally made *puff* it *puff*." He climbed into the room. "Oh, hi, Sam..I nedd to talk to you."  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, well, I'm sure you can guess what happened, but, I'll tell you anyways!!  
  
Sam opened her eyes to see her crush staggering around the room.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Hi Sam, I didn't know you were a twin, or a triplet, oh, why are there so many of you." Spyke said, then he passed out on her bed.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Argg." Spyke held his head and groaned.  
  
"Spyke?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, hi Sam."  
  
"Oh Spyke, I'm really sorry about that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kind whammed you on the head with my lamp."  
  
"Oh, ok.that's ok, I've been through worse."  
  
"How did you get past the guards?"  
  
"Guards? What guards? I didn't see any guards out there."  
  
"Well, unless you mean the ones that ran off after I accidently fell into the moat.  
  
"Why would they run off just because you fell into the moat?"  
  
"Well, I kind of woke up that dragon thingy you have in there, but I climbed out in time, for it to see the guards, and well, attack them instead."  
  
"Weird, it was trained not to attack our own."  
  
"Well, maybe it's cause I tripped and landed on it's head."  
  
"That'll explain it. So Spyke, why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking"  
  
"YOU were thinking?!"  
  
"Yeah. See, I was thinking, that we should step into the battle."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, but you know, writers block isn't easy to deal with.  
  
Ikki: So are you going to put us back in?  
  
Me: Listen Ikki! You better be nice to me!  
  
Ikki: Oh yeah, what's on the line that I could possibly care about?  
  
Me: Your life. *Holds a little sign above scissors. Little sign says: Ikki Tenryou's life.  
  
Ikki: O_O I am at your service!!  
  
Me: That's better. Now, I'm still not totally over my horrible case of writers block yet, so I hate to say that it might be a while till the next chapter. REVIEW! Oh, and thanks to all those 5 people that have reviewed ( . 


	8. Happy Ending? DUH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of it's related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with it's characters.  
  
ceestar: Ok, I forgot to put the disclaimer thingy in the last chapter, oh well. Just warning everyone, this is the final chapter of this story (. I'm KIND OF over Writers Block, so yeah, I've recently started another story, and I still need to finish Final Battle, so, ok, whatever, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 8: Final Stand  
  
"Spyke, we can't step into battle!" Sam was shocked, Spyke went to all this trouble just to go get themselves killed?!  
  
"Yes we can! No one will fire at US, we're the Prince and Princess, they wouldn't dare fire at us!"  
  
"Yeah, well, what if, your side fires at me? Then my side fires at you?"  
  
".................................."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"Well, let's just hope they don't. Either way, the war will stop."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come on, we'll convince everyone to stop fighting, I'm sure!"  
  
"And if we die?"  
  
"Well, if we die, then they'll HAVE to stop the war because there'll be no one to fight for."  
  
"Well, that's a good point, but come on, I don't want to die."  
  
"Think about it Sam. If we die, at least we would've saved a lot of lives."  
  
"What if only one of us gets killed?"  
  
"Well, IF that happens, don't you think the other would want to join them?"  
  
Sam thought silently for a second.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this!"  
  
"Well, I have a good one!"  
  
"We're only 16 Spyke!"  
  
"I know, but we can make a difference, don't you think?"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Let's got then."  
  
Hikaru slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Hikaru's POV  
  
I, I can't believe I did it!  
  
I hope it was the right thing.  
  
Part of me says it was, well, a VERY small part of me does anyways.  
  
The rest, is just hoping that Tenryou's alright.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
I heard someone come into my tent.  
  
"Are you alright captain?"  
  
It was Koji.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I lied, kind of, I was fine, physically I was, mentally, no where near ok.  
  
"You're feeling bad about shooting Tenryou aren't you?"  
  
I turned around at him.  
  
"Since when did you get the power to the power of mind reading Karakuchi?" I smiled, anything the least bit funny would be worth smiling right about now.  
  
"Very funny sir, but, are you?"  
  
I rested my head in between my elbows, sitting on the desk. My hands above my head, together.  
  
"I know he was the enemy Koji, but it's just, if Tenryou, Ikki, doesn't survive, I don't know, it'll be, well, I took a life. I ended a life before it's time." I was angry.  
  
"Hikaru, if Ikki _does_ die, not that I'm saying he will!" Koji reassured me. "True, you did it, but you didn't end his life before his time. If he dies, then that WAS his time, that he was MEANT to die on the battle field. Come on, it's your job, to return peace to these two kingdoms, and you know that there have to be a few bumps in the road. Ikki's just unlucky enough to be one of the people we must step over to achieve our goal."  
  
I looked up at him, his face was darn serious. I looked down to the floor.  
  
I guess Koji's right, I mean, it's true, but that doesn't overlook the fact that I KILLED someone. Just because we are at war, doesn't give me the right to KILL someone. Well, let's just hope for the best, god bless your soul Tenryou.  
  
I never thought I'd think that.  
  
Just then, someone rushed into my tent.  
  
"SIR! We've got an emergency! The princess and Prince have gotten onto the battlefield!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
ON THE BATTLEFIELD, NORMAL POV  
  
Sam stood there, her cheeks bright red. She stood back to back with Spyke.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, they won't fire. They try and they'll kill us both. So no one will DARE attack us." Spyke spoke strong words, but inside was more like:  
  
"DEAR GOD SAMANTHA!! HOW IN THE WORLD DID I DRAG YOU INTO THIS!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US BOTH, LORD, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" ^^*  
  
"What are they doing?!" Henry ran out off his tent, along with Koji and the solider that gave him the news.  
  
"I don't know sir, they just, walked onto the battlefield." The solider's voice was trembling.  
  
"Qucikly, go alert the king! Immediately!!"  
  
"YES SIR!!" He saluted, and ran, for his life!  
  
It wasn't long before the king came, and it seemed that Ikki was alive. Or someone in his place told them to alert their king as well. Hikaru smiled at the thought.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" They both shouted.  
  
"Sammy, what in the world do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Standing up for myself and Spyke daddy. We're not letting you destroy each other!" Sam stood up to her father, though it WAS pretty scary.  
  
He was about to shout something back, but somebody interrupted him.  
  
"What's all this racket?"  
  
The kings froze.  
  
It was, THE QUEENS!! DUMDUMDUMDUM!!  
  
"Um, hunny, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Everyone froze, and stared at how scared the kings were.  
  
"I'm here to see what in the world is going on out here!"  
  
"I turn my back on you and Sammy for one second, and you begin a war!"  
  
"Queen Hiroko and I travel to the country for a LITTLE R&R and when we come back, we find our husbands are at war!"  
  
"Eh what?!" Samantha stepped up to her mother.  
  
"Oh don't you remember dear? The Hiroko kingdom and our kingdom are the best of friends, or Brother Kingdoms as we like to call it."  
  
The entire battlefield froze, as everyone's eyes turned to two little dots ad sweat drops all over their faces, of disbelief.  
  
"You mean to say we were fighting a war against our brother kingdom?!" Ginkai raged.  
  
"That seems, rather unlikely! Surely you two must have known that you were brother kingdoms." Zuru walked up to the two kings.  
  
"Well, we uh!"  
  
"Now, tell me why in the world you two started this AWFUL and USELESS fight!" The Queens spat.  
  
"Well Sammy/Spyky ran out of the castle, and met up with Spyke/Samantha!"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So, they, they kissed," the kings whispered.  
  
The two Queens stared, waiting.  
  
"That's it?" They asked so softly that only the kings could hear it.  
  
They nodded, with fright.  
  
The Queens raged!  
  
"THAT'S IT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"  
  
The kings looked at their feet and quivered.  
  
"Mum? How'd you and dad meet?" Spyke walked up to his mother, he had his arm around Samantha, it seemed fine to do so now.  
  
"Don't you know dear?"  
  
Spyke shook his head,  
  
Samantha's mum spoke up. "Funny enough, the exact same way as my hubbie and I did."  
  
"So are you going to tell us?" Erika walked over, supporting, IKKI!  
  
"Ikki!" Henry screamed in his mind.  
  
Henry's POV (no one minds that I call him Hikaru then Henry again right?)  
  
Oh my gosh! Thank the heavens! Tenryou's ok. Well, he looks ok, at least he's alive!  
  
I can't think that! He's the enemy, I should be wishing he were dead! Why are we standing around! There's a war going on here! Hello?!  
  
Oh who cares? Things seem to be calming down now. At the moment, I'm just happy to see Tenryou on his feet.  
  
WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!  
  
Oh shut up! I didn't want this war in the first place! I'm happy that Tenryou's ok! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to LIVE with myself.  
  
You're a wimp!  
  
Shut up! Who are you anyways?  
  
What do you care? You're too caught up that Tenryou's ok!  
  
Whatever!  
  
Fine, I'll tell you! I'm you! DUH!  
  
Great, I'm arguing with myself. All this stress about war has gone straight to my head. I want a simpler life, maybe a small market, that sells convenient goods! It would be open 24 hours a day!  
  
Ok! I'm outta here!  
  
*footsteps are heard in Henry's head, a door is opened and shut*  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Now, everyone gather round." Sam and Spyke's mums sat down on chairs that came out of nowhere, and everyone sat down to listen to the story, like a bunch of 5 year olds.  
  
Medabots Gang: HEY!  
  
Me: ANYWAYS!!  
  
"Now, it is a funny story actually."  
  
"You see, you father Samantha, had decided to run away from the palace, for he was a prince, and I was a mere peasant. The same with your parents Spyke."  
  
"One day, your fathers ran away from their palaces. It was your father first Samantha, I'll let your mother tell that part."  
  
"Thank you. You see, when your father ran off dear, he ran right through the market place, where at the time, I was buying some groceries. I was at the bread stand, that's when your father ran right into me, knocking us both into the stand. Because the impact was so intense, the entire store came down, and you could guess that gathered quite a crowd." She giggled.  
  
Everyone stared at the two kings, trying to hide their faces from all the curies stares.  
  
"Funny enough, Spyke, your father did the same to me. Only with the fruit stand. It occurred only minutes later, naturally, all the stands closed straight away, and everyone but us left, in case there were going to be more Princes running into young peasants."  
  
"Basically dears, I think you both have your father's blood, you both have a thing, that you can't stand staying INSIDE the palace."  
  
"So, this war was completely un necessary, I hope no one was hurt."  
  
"No, no one was hurt!" Ikki shouted sarcastically, he clutched his waist.  
  
"Uh, Ikki?"  
  
"Huh? Hikaru?! What do YOU want?"  
  
"Look, I just wanted to uh, say, well, you see, let's see. How do I put this, um. man, this is harder than I thought."  
  
Ikki put his hand up, stopping Henry. "Apology accepted Hikaru."  
  
"Thanks. Truce?" He held out his hand, and Ikki took it.  
  
"Well that's sweet. See dears? Now the two captains have made peace, I think that the two kingdoms are at peace, wouldn't you say so, hunny?" With a big outline on the "hunny" part.  
  
"Y-y-ye-yes dear. Anything you say." The kings shuddered.  
  
Everyone smiled. What else could you do at a time like this? I mean, come on, smiling, laughing, that's all anyone could do right now. Except for maybe Sam and Spyke, they were too busy, um, loving each other if you will.  
  
~~2 Years Later~~  
  
"Spyke, this evening has been just great. I mean, you bought all the tickets in the theatre for us, then you rented out the park for a simple walk, after that you treat me to the best dinner in the world. Just an hour ago, we watched the sun set on a picnic rug. I don't think this night could get much better." Samantha lay her head on Spyke's shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't quite say that Samantha."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think? Here, come over here will you?" He held her hand, and walked back a little, to see a beautiful sight of the town, a lot of people seemed to be holing little candles.  
  
Spyke turned a few lights on, they shone right on Samantha, for a second she shielded her eyes.  
  
"Spyke, what's going on?" She put her arms down, to see the many little candles, moving around in the city. They soon formed shapes, letters, it seemed.  
  
MARRY ME SAMANTHA  
  
~SPYKE  
  
She stood there, mouth wide open. Being a princess, she quickly closed up her jaw as soon as she came back into reality. Then turned to Spyke, who was now in front of her.  
  
"Well?" He knelt down on one knee. "Samantha Shioro, will you marry me?"  
  
She wimped for a bit, before falling to her knees and squezzing the living daylights out of Spyke.  
  
"Of course I will!" She sobbed.  
  
"Great! Now, um, could you please let go of me?" Spyke choked.  
  
She let go, and they stared at each other for a while, it ended up a kiss.  
  
~~2 months later~~  
  
"And do you, Spyke Hiroko take her, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may now, kiss the bride."  
  
DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM! DUM DUM DUM DUM! (Wedding music)  
  
Me: *sniffle* Ok, I'm done! Can you believe it? I'm finished!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! But ha ha!! I said this was the final chapter OF THIS STORY! But not of this fic, I've got a little present for everyone in the next chapter! I know you all loved it, and you all miss it! So I'm bringing it back, in the final chapter of LOVE OVER WAR! THANK YOU!! R&R ^^*!!!  
  
Ikki: HENRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry:*looks up from magazine* What?  
  
Ikki: You nearly killed me!!  
  
Henry: So?  
  
Ikki: So?! So! You nearly killed the main character of the whole show!  
  
Henry: Main character?! What in the world are you talking about?!  
  
Ikki: You ought to know, _I_ am the most important character in this!  
  
Henry: Then why would ceestar try and kill you?  
  
Ikki: In case you didn't read in between the lines, she was going to kill you too!!  
  
Henry: Yeah right!  
  
Ikki: Read Chapter 6 Henry!!  
  
Henry: *grabs copy of Chapter 8 and takes 10 minutes to read* HEY! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!  
  
Ikki: *anime sleeping bubble pops* HUH? WHAT HAPPENED?! AGGH!! KOJI! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
  
Henry: IKKI!  
  
Ikki: Huh? AGGH!! HENRY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
  
Henry: IKKI!  
  
Ikki: AGGH!! -enter your name here- GET OUT OF MY ROOM!  
  
Henry: IKKI!  
  
Ikki: AGGHH!! -enter another name here- GET OUT OF MY RO-  
  
Henry: What the?  
  
Me: I threw him out the window.  
  
Henry: You what?!  
  
Me: He'll be fine, you shot him with an arrow!  
  
Henry: You made me do it!  
  
Ikki: *climbs through window somehow* HEY! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN!  
  
Henry: Yeah! And you wanted to kill me too!  
  
Me: Guys, save it!!! Oh, and Henry, don't begin a sentence with "and!"  
  
Both: Why should we?!  
  
Henry: Who shouldn't I?! And! And! And!  
  
Me: That's it! This is the end of the chapter!  
  
Both: No it ain't!  
  
Me: "ISN'T!!" Don't you too have any grammar skills?! And yes it is!  
  
Henry: HA! You used "and"!  
  
Me: grr! 


	9. Do I need a title?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of its related products, but like everyone else here, just love it and want to write a fic with its characters.

ceestar: Who would've thought this story would be making a come back after 12 whole months eh?

Ok, this is my final chapter, I know you all loved the sequels at the start and ends. So, this is a full chapter of that, I hope I can juggle all the characters, this'll be hard, but I'll do my best ok. Let's do this!

P.S This was started about a year ago " Yeah, that's how lazy I am. So yeah….hm…this is a stupid chapter that seemed like a good idea at the time, please don't kill me!

**Chapter 9: Do I need a title?**

Me: sniffle I can't believe this is the final chapter.

Ikki: YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!

Me: looks through old chapters so many memories.

Henry: YOU PLANNED ON KILLING ME!

Me: I'm going to miss you guys so much.

Both: LISTEN TO US!

Me: squeezes Spyke Well, there's still my tapes, and my DVD's, but we all reckon the series has ended.

Spyke: choke

Me: let's Spyke go

Spyke: gasps for air

Both: (Ikki and Henry): HEY!

Me: I've decided, let's have a party! (runs away and comes back half an hour later I'M BACK!

Ikki: I'm bored…I'm bored…I'm bored…

Henry: Shut up Ikki!

Ikki: I'm bored! WHAT IS THERE TO ENJOY IN THIS BORNG LIFE OF MINE!

Me: ME!

Both: . …. 0o YOU AGAIN!

Me: rolls eyes Here you go hands invitations to Ikki and Henry See ya there guys! runs off to find other Medabots characters.

Henry and Ikki look at each other and each other, shrug and walk off.

Henry: Cya there Ikki.

Ikki: Yeah, we might as well go.

Both: It's not like there's anything else in life to enjoy.

I pop up on your computer screen. Grab a couple of wires, mix around with them, and smile at you. Waves then descends and leaves.

A file opens on Microsoft word. You open it.

Dear: -insert your name here-

It's me, ceestar! Seeing this I'm writing the final chapter of my Medabots story; "Love Over War", I thought I'd hold a party for all my readers, and the Medabots gang.

When: In like a minute

Where: Down the page

I hope I'll see you there!

R.S.V.P Well, you're reading this aren't you? Just scroll and you're there! No need R.S.V.P's

Your truly, ceestar!

At the party

Let's set the scene. I'll do my best.

Ikki and Koji are actually getting along 00 ! But Ikki's too busy devising a plan to get back at me with Henry.

Erika, Miss Nae and Karin are chatting about who knows what, girly things?

Zuru has just met Rokusho, so now Roks and Rokusho are, um, comparing themselves, I guess.

Unitrix and Exor (plus their Medafighters, but I don't know how to spell their names) had (somehow) met Victor and Koji, plus Warbandit and Sumilidon. The kilobots, with or without commands, didn't like the fact that they had counter parts, even though they don't have emotions, this is MY fic! They were now trying impress the Medabots with action mode and demolition mode. But even if they had different modes, they would never glow with the power of the Medaforce, but they knew not to launch it, those two are smarter than that…especially after what Sumilidon did with his uh…'extreme Shadowsword' (?)

The Screws and Ginkai, what can I say, chowing down all the food.

Rintaro was bugging the life out of Joe and Patra '.

Who else is there? Ah, the Rubberrobos. Who knows, they're no more anyways. I think I saw them fighting the Screws and Ginkai for the food, or something.

There were several characters that have only been shown once or twice on Medabots scattered here and there.

"Hey Kam!" (A/N This is kind of in MY POV, but not really. Just when it says I, that means me, but not really my POV, you'll get it when you read it) I held my drink and ended my conversation with some friends, then waved over at Kam who had just entered. "Get over here. Glad you were able to make it. Hi Blakbeetle."

She 'smiled', giving Kam a little nudge.

"Kam, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure everyone has already forgiven you." She (Blakbeetle) She said.

"She's right Kam. Maybe apart from a couple of people coughthemcough points at Unitrix and Exor, Medabots fight alongside Kilobots now."

"Hey Kam." Ikki waved, forgetting his little evil plans with Henry.

"Uh, hi Ikki." Kam mumbled under his breath.

I chuckled as Ikki dragged Kam over to meet his other friends (from season 1).

Rokusho had finished talking with Zuru and Roks and was just off in the corner.

"Hi Rokusho, having fun?" I walked over and joined him in leaning against a wall.

"I guess. Roks is quite a unique Medabot."

"I know. It would be interesting to see you two go head to head in a robattle."

"It would."

"Where's Baton?" I noticed the annoying yet adorable voice of the robot parrot was missing to cut in on what the whether was going to be like tomorrow.

"He's over there." Rokusho pointed over at Roks and Zuru, I sweat dropped to see the parrot perched on Roks's shoulder.

I looked down at Rokusho and we both shrugged.

"I like your new MSN name."

"Thanks, you saw me on the computer?" (It's Fiction is a tapestry, and fact is the thread that unravels it Rokusho ep #31 FYI).

"Hard to miss, how often you spend on it. Though you should be doing your homework. You have four assignments as I believe."

"I've finished one! I just need to print it out. Plus the other two are being worked on. You know what I have to do for my other science assignment! Find rocks!"

"He's over there."

I chuckled, "didn't know you knew how to joke Rokusho."

"Nothing is impossible. Like you kept telling yourself today in your Cross Country."

"Rokusho, are you TRYING to embarrass me in front of the readers?" I raised an eyebrow happily.

"Metabee grows on you."

"I see." (A/N This was written about a year ago….so many things have changed since then)

Over to Ikki- 

Ikki: Bout time! Me: Shut up!

"That's about it, those are all my friends, I'm sure you'll all get along." Ikki smiled as he half smacked Kam on the back and leaving his arm on Kam's shoulder.

"Uh, sure." Kam replied nervously.

Ikki noticed how uncomfortable Kam seemed to look. Besides, you could hear it in his voice.

"Kam, it's alright, you don't have to be shy. People can change, you know what you did wrong in the past, and now you want a new beginning." Ikki smiled (WOW! That's like the smartest thing Ikki's said in his entire life!).

"Thanks Ikki. I'm just not sure, what if the others are not as forgiving as you and Blakbeetle? What if they are still mad at me for creating the kilobots?"

"No body's mad at you! Like ceestar said earlier! Kilobots and Medabots fight alongside each other now. Well, there is the exception of those two-(points at Unitrix and Exor)-but they're too scared to do anything, nobody likes them anyway."

And the party goes on and on and on and on……and on and on… you kinda get the point

Soz, I'm just too lazy to write anything. I need to check this off my complete list.

Zooms over to me giving a really stupid speech about nothing.

"So uh…this entire storyline was written in dedication to Samantha and Spyke, not sure whether or not she goes better with Ginkai now "

It was REALLY fun writing it, and thanks for putting up with my horrible skills.

I was hoping to make this chapter really long, but it turns out to be really short. Oh well, tough luck.

I would like to also thank all my readers and reviewers. Let's see…HFH for being the author of one of the first Medabot fics I ever read, you're a total inspiration! Kimmy-Koi for being my first ever reviewer for this story. And HFH again for reviewing every chapter, clapclapclap. Not that I expected such a great turn out, I wouldn't expect you all to review so much. But thank you to everyone except Ikki and Hikaru who I can see just planted a bomb behind me…."

Everyone runs away, I jump off the stage and the entire building goes BOOM! Well…the stage goes boom then, yeah, that makes more sense.

Thanks for reading, tune in for you have not heard the last of me!

Ikki and Henry: Yay! Boom!

Me: " Baka


End file.
